naturalismofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Aposta de Pascal
Direitos Reservados ao Iron Chariots, Link original aqui. A Aposta de Pascal é um argumento que diz que você deve acreditar em Deus mesmo se houver uma forte probabilidade de que ele possa não ser real, porque a penalidade para não crer, ou seja, ir para o inferno, é tão indesejável que é mais prudente tomar a sua chance com convicção. "E eles céu vão viver uma vida muito feliz sem doenças, dor, tristeza ou morte. Deus vai estar satisfeito com eles, e eles vão viver lá para sempre. Então, depois disso, como pode uma pessoa sábia correr o risco de perder todos estes prazeres?! ''http://www.islam-guide.com/truereligion/true-religion.htm"'' Uma forma grosseira da Aposta de Pascal é baseada na prevenção do inferno, que conta com um apelo emocional. Plano de fundo da informação Com base na teoria da probabilidade simples, o argumento foi pela primeira vez apresentado formalmente por Blaise Pascal, filósofo e matemático do século 17. O conceito da aposta deriva das Pensées, uma coleção de pensamento de Pascal forjados em uma obra literária. Essa linha de argumentação constituiu uma resposta a uma outra prova de Deus conhecida como pensamento cartesiano. Pascal acreditava que o argumento de Descartes criou uma falsa noção de certeza absoluta, o que contradiz o conceito de fé ou crença. Pascal criticava a dúvida cartesiana, através da implementação que não existe nenhuma certeza absoluta na existência de Deus. Em vez disso, deve-se acreditar em Deus a partir de um ponto de fé, sem garantia. Assim, por isso o termo 'aposta' foi cunhado. Este é um dos argumentos mais comuns apresentados por Teístas que os ateus encontram comumente na forma da pergunta: "E se você estiver errado?" Apologética Deus pode ou não existir. É uma aposta se você acredita nele ou não. Como acontece com qualquer aposta, devemos considerar as probabilidades. Pascal descreveu tal aposta aposta da seguinte forma: Se Deus não existe, então você não ganha nem perde nada, tendo crença ou descrença. Em ambos os casos, você simplesmente morrerá e será o fim. No entanto, se você escolher acreditar em Deus, e você estiver certo, então a recompensa é infinita: a felicidade eterna no céu. Por outro lado, se você optar por não acreditar em Deus, e você estiver errado, então a sua recompensa é infinito negativo: o sofrimento eterno no inferno. Para resumir: Desde que a chance de Deus existente é desconhecida, mas o esquema punição/recompensa é infinitamente em favor de acreditar em Deus, você deve acreditar apenas no caso de que ele exista. Essa é a aposta segura, segundo Pascal. Silogismo # Crentes e não crentes concordam que a recompensa é boa e a punição é ruim. # se Deus é real, então você recebe punição infinita para a descrença ou recompensa infinita para a crença. #* A) se você acreditar, então você irá para o céu por toda a eternidade. #* B) Se você não acreditar, então você irá para o inferno por toda a eternidade. # se Deus não é real, então você realmente não perderá nem ganhará nada, de qualquer forma. #* A) se você acredita falsamente que Deus existe, então você realmente não perdeu nada. #* B) Se você não acreditar e realmente Deus não existir, então você realmente não ganhou nada. # Conclusão: Portanto, mesmo que haja uma forte evidência contra Deus, é ainda melhor crer. #* A) a recompensa para acreditar, se existe um Deus, é infinitamente melhor do que o benefício por não acreditar, se não há nenhum deus. #* B) a punição por não acreditar, se existe um Deus, é infinitamente pior do que a perda causada por acreditar falsamente que existe um Deus. Contra-Argumentos Petição de Princípio A aposta de Pascal comete a falácia da Petição de Princípio. Ao assumir em suas premissas, certas características sobre o próprio Deus e o argumento que destina-se a provar. Ao invés do Deus Cristão típico, porque não podemos supor a possibilidade de um Deus que recompensa os incrédulos do pensamento cético e pune os crentes crédulos? Tal deus seria consistente com a resposta de teólogos, "Nós não podemos entender os caminhos de Deus", por isso é concebível que tal deus poderia querer recompensar os ateus. Este deus não precisaria ser malévolo, simplesmente inativo (por exemplo, o Eru Ilúvatar do legendarium de J.R. Tolkien ou Ao of the Forgotten Realms Pantheon). Isso também reflete ao Deísmo, que diz respeito à criação, e querendo recompensar aqueles que adotam uma abordagem racional, lógica, razoável e ou cética de suas crenças. A nova tabela, incluindo um deus Mal-teísta pode ser parecida com esta: A simples possibilidade de tal deus fazer com que os resultados esperados para cada coluna seja indefinida, mas, o mais importante é igual. Se você pode aceitar a aposta de Pascal como uma razão realista de crer, o levará a um ponto em que você não terá escolha a não ser simplesmente acreditar em tudo, pelos mesmos motivos. Na falta de provas específicas sobre a natureza da verdadeira fé religiosa, há um número infinito de possíveis requisitos para ir para o céu e evitar o inferno. Talvez apenas aqueles que colecionam selos vão para o céu. Talvez você tenha que doar 100 Dólares por semana para o Racional Wiki por toda a vida. Por que discutir sobre alguns míseros dólares se isto vai te salvar do fogo eterno do inferno? a Crença não deve ser baseada em recompensas O argumento baseia-se, até certo ponto, na crença genuína, e não simplesmente fingida. Especialmente no caso do Deus Cristão, que a recompensa é baseada não em obras, mas na graça (como assim eles dizem). As pessoas geralmente não formam suas crenças com base nas recompensas, mas sim sobre a probabilidade percebida da verdade de suas crenças. O que acontece com a aposta de Pascal é que as pessoas vão mudar suas probabilidades percebidas, conscientemente ou não, a fim de que eles possam pensar que eles vão colher os benefícios de fazê-lo. Custo diferente de zero para crença Uma falha com a aposta de Pascal é que ela faz a falsa premissa de que a crença não custa nada, e a falta premissa de que a não crença não fornece nenhum benefício. Este não é o caso. Por um lado, passar a vida acreditando em uma mentira será uma coisa ruim por si mesma. Além disso, não há mais um crente que simplesmente diga: "Ok, eu acredito agora", e fica com sua vida na mesma. Crentes sérios gastam muito do seu tempo na igreja, e contribuem com um monte de dinheiro também. Há uma razão por que algumas cidades têm igrejas e catedrais riquíssimas com edifícios gigantescos, grandes e elaborados: elas são financiadas por pessoas que doam um décimo de sua renda ao longo da vida para o dízimo. Enquanto alguns indivíduos podem apoiar a restauração e manutenção dos edifícios como algo arquitetonicamente e/ou historicamente significativo, muitos outros irão certamente ver as despesas como um enorme desperdício, se o objeto de adoração não for real. Isso sem mencionar a perseguição dos outros grupos que foram instigados em nome de Deus ao longo dos tempos. Além disso, nos EUA, as igrejas em geral não tem que pagar impostos, incluindo o imposto sobre a propriedade. O imposto de propriedade é o que apoia, aliado entre escolas, a proteção contra incêndio, e a polícia local; por isso que em toda a terra que as igrejas fornecem algum financiamento para estas atividades, ela estaria assegurada se a mesma terra fosse de propriedade da maioria das entidades não-religiosas. Quando "Deus fez isso" torna-se uma resposta aceitável, há pouco incentivo para continuar a explorar a questão. Mais prejudicial, o "sucesso" dessa teoria incentiva a pessoa a aplicá-la a outras áreas do conhecimento humano. Praticado desta forma, o Teísmo pode desencorajar ativamente o conhecimento humano por obrigar as pessoas a seguir um código de conduta arbitrária, ao invés de uma baseada na lógica e razão. E, a propósito, a crença religiosa pode custar-lhe carne de porco, lagosta, cheeseburgers, café, coca-cola, intimidade física, e uma miríade de outros prazeres. Recompensa diferente de zero para a não-crença A aposta invoca também a afirmação de que a não-crença não será recompensada de alguma forma. Para religiões específicas, tais como algumas seitas Cristãs, é proibido usar álcool ou drogas, ou se envolver em relações sexuais fora do casamento. Agora, um não-crente que participa destes eventos pode ser visto como sendo recompensado por sua descrença. Defesa especial Outra falha que a aposta de Pascal faz é a suposição de que a dicotomia da crença versus a descrença em relação a um determinado deus é a única relevante a se considerar. Em particular, ela invoca uma defesa especial para aplicar o argumento só ao Deus de uma religião específica. A crença em um deus muitas vezes exclui a crença em outro. A aposta pode ser invocada por qualquer religião que pretenda premiar a crença e/ou punir a descrença. Uma não é deixada com uma escolha apenas entre crença e a descrença, mas uma escolha entre centenas de diferentes deuses. Ao utilizar o argumento, se pede que seja aplicado apenas ao seu deus particular, não todos os outros. Esta é a defesa especial. A conclusão de que a crença é a aposta segura também invoca um apelo especial na medida em que se baseia na afirmação de que a crença será recompensada. A aposta poderia ser usada, de forma igualmente válida, por uma religião com um deus não convencional que pune a fé e recompense conclusões tiradas a partir de evidências (chamemos de aposta ateísta). Falsa Dicotomia A principal falha no argumento inteiro é assumir que o Ateísmo e o Cristianismo (ou qualquer religião que você escolha para o assunto) são as duas únicas opções. Na realidade, não seriam também o Hinduísmo, o Islamismo, o Cristianismo outra denominação, o Budismo, etc. de modo que a pessoa que fizer pergunta de: "O que você tem a perder?" estar, na verdade, errada em sua avaliação de que a religião que escolheu é a verdadeira religião? Você tem muito para perder se você é Cristão e verificar que o hinduísmo é a verdade. Como podemos determinar qual a religião para se acreditar? Apelo a Emoção: Medo A aposta de Pascal não fornece ou descreve qualquer evidência sólida de que o inferno ou Deus exista, ou que os não crentes irão para lá. Em vez disso, ela depende de uma falácia relevante conhecida como apelo à emoção ou Argumentum ad Passiones. A emoção-alvo específica aqui é o medo. Este argumento tenta assustar o destinatário para acreditar na conclusão em vez de fornecer uma boa lógica ou evidência que demonstra que a conclusão é verdadeira. Assim, o argumento é uma tática de susto falaciosa e, portanto, não é um argumento sólido. Crença não é uma escolha Crença e descrença não são escolhas. Você não pode simplesmente escolher acreditar que a Terra é plana. Da mesma forma, você não pode simplesmente decidir acreditar em Deus. No entanto, há alguma discordância sobre a validade dessa refutação. Você poderia se entregar a sua honestidade intelectual e fazer escolhas que façam a crença ser cada vez mais provável. O céu se opõe a uma genuína caridade Se houver um Deus onipotente e perfeitamente justo e uma recompensa eterna, não há nenhuma razão para agir moralmente, exceto para proteção do seu próprio bem-estar na vida após a morte, ou seja, amar o seu irmão só pode ser um meio racional para os próprios fins e não o bem-estar de seu irmão. Outros contra-argumentos Aposta Ateísta A Aposta Ateísta é uma variante da aposta de Pascal, que divide os deuses que recompensam a Fé e os deuses que recompensam as obras, achando que é melhor não acreditar e fazer boas obras, para o máximo benefício. Se levarmos em conta que recompensar e punir baseado na Fé em uma divindade, sem evidências razoáveis para crer qual deus é o mal, então gastar o seu tempo em uma divindade tal é um desperdício de tempo. Se tirarmos a possibilidade de um deus que envie boas pessoas para o inferno por más razões, somos deixados com uma tabela de recompensa completamente diferente. Resumindo: * Se alguém não crê em Deus * Se alguém crê em Deus Independentemente de sua crença sobre um deus benevolente, os resultados ainda favorecem uma vida boa. A aposta de Pascal invoca os acórdãos de um deus maligno que manda boas pessoas para o inferno por não acreditarem nele. Além disso, porque há um número infinito de tais possíveis deuses, as chances de conseguirmos a resposta certa é de 1 em ∞. Mesmo se um deus que recompensa por fé exista, acreditar no deus errado que recompensa por fé pode irritar o deus certo mais do que não acreditar em quaisquer deuses com boas razões. Definições: Crença Mesmo admitindo que a aposta se aplica ao deus Cristão, será que ela realmente aceita o tipo de fé que promove? A aposta não faz nada para promover a verdadeira fé profunda; promove apenas uma fé falsa. A pessoa simplesmente finge ser convencida, porque ele ou ela tem medo da punição por não acreditar. A aposta é simplesmente uma tentativa de forçar a pessoa a acreditar (Ou, talvez, mais precisamente, ela tenta obrigar a pessoa a agir como se ele ou ela acreditasse, isto é, ele serve como um instrumento de controle social). Uma analogia para isso seria uma criança que professa a crença no Papai Noel por medo de que ele ou ela não receba presentes, mesmo sabendo muito bem que os presentes restantes sob a árvore são realmente de seus pais. Além disso, podemos realmente escolher o que acreditamos? Se a recompensa para acreditar na existência de unicórnios for uma tonelada de ouro, você acreditaria? Ou será que você simplesmente fingiria acreditar? Implicações Morais Existem profundas implicações morais para a aposta de Pascal se o argumento for levado à sua conclusão lógica. Ela promove a ideia de que as crenças são mais importantes que as ações - ou, mais precisamente, que a apostasia é o único pecado imperdoável. O princípio central da expiação substitutiva no Cristianismo significa que você pode passar a vida matando, estuprando, matando, cometendo genocídio, etc., contanto que você aceite Jesus Cristo como Senhor e Salvador antes de morrer, você tem direito a uma eternidade de prazer no céu. Por outro lado, um não-crente que possui uma boa e honesta vida ajudando os outros é condenado a passar a eternidade sendo torturado no inferno, apesar de suas boas ações. Esta versão de "justiça" pode ser absurda e impraticável De acordo com a Aposta, Deus pune as pessoas que não acreditam. Muitas pessoas que afirmam a aposta de Pascal também argumentam que, qualquer ato exceto a apostasia e/ou o Ateísmo podem ser perdoados. Assim, estupradores, molestadores de crianças, assassinos e terroristas podem ser perdoados, mas Ateus não podem. Vamos, então, adotar esse padrão de justiça em nosso sistema legal. Qual seria a sensação? Todos os molestadores de crianças, ladrões armados, estupradores, assassinos em série, assassinos, terroristas, entre outros... todos seriam libertados da prisão, ou não iriam para lá em primeiro lugar, se eles cressem sinceramente. Em vez disso, todos os ateus e pessoas que acreditam em deuses diferentes seriam presos e condenados à prisão perpétua, mesmo que não cometessem nenhum crime (assassinato, estupro, roubo, furto, entre outros). Será que faz sentido deixar estupradores e assassinos livres, enquanto pessoas presas apenas por não acreditarem? Claro que não. Isto é impraticável e absurdo. E se este modelo de justiça não atende aos nossos padrões, não atende a qualquer suposto padrão mais elevado. Portanto, Deus tem muito baixos padrões de justiça ou ele não pune as pessoas com base em suas crenças ou a falta dela. a Aposta de Pascal mina o Testemunho Cristão A popularidade da Aposta de Pascal, seja como um argumento filosófico completo ou simplesmente como o medo do inferno, dá uma excelente razão para desacreditar no testemunho dos Cristãos em apoio de sua religião. Assim como a aposta de Pascal aponta uma arma para a cabeça do cético para extrair crenças, a mesma arma é apontada para a cabeça dos crentes. Isto altera fundamentalmente a sua confiabilidade. Da mesma forma, se uma arma (literal) é apontada para um refém, temos uma enorme razão para duvidar da exatidão quando o refém diz algo que os terroristas queiram que diga. Isto não é devido a ter uma desconfiança geral do refém, mas simplesmente devido ao reconhecimento dos incentivos. Consequentemente, temos todas as razões para duvidar de uma reivindicação dos Cristãos sobre eles terem um relacionamento com Deus, pois eles têm toda a motivação do mundo para inventar tal testemunho. Temos todas as razões para descrer de um Estudioso Ccristão alegando ter examinado as evidências históricas e descoberto que a Bíblia é verdadeira. Temos todas as razões para não acreditar num alegado Deus Cristão respondendo suas orações. Temos todas as razões para descrer em um Cristão que afirma que houve uma diferença na noite ou dia em sua vida antes de ser salvo. Em cada um desses casos, a aposta de Pascal dá-lhes um extremamente forte incentivo para que façam o possível para enganar-se em acreditar prudentemente. Em cada um desses casos, nós certamente não podemos assumir automaticamente que o testemunho é falso. (Esta seria a falácia genética). Mas o que podemos fazer é concluir de automaticamente ser muito provável. Notavelmente, esse contra-argumento não depende da validade da aposta de Pascal, mas apenas da medida em que os Cristãos acreditem que ela seja válida. E assim a sua conclusão vem com uma exceção. Se a aposta de Pascal não invalidar o testemunho de alguém que não acredita no céu e inferno ou que percebe a aposta como completamente e totalmente sem mérito. Portanto, se um Cristão deseja compartilhar seu próprio testemunho sem ter uma automática desconfiança, ele deve começar refutando a Aposta de Pascal. a Aposta de Pascal justifica a coerção de crenças pessoais "Uma das tragédias da vida é como a crença religiosa faz boas pessoas fazerem coisas más. Se você tem crença falsa sobre o universo, se você acredita que temos almas imortais que vão ou queimar no inferno por toda a eternidade, ou aproveitar a felicidade eterna, então, na verdade, você estaria fazendo outras pessoas um favor se você torturá-las para fazê-los acreditar." ''https://youtu.be/rcHRRjsttOc?t=12m48s Apologistas podem indicar que a tortura é uma ação imoral. No entanto, se você estava trabalhando no melhor interesse de outras pessoas, esse argumento se mantém. É também uma descrição precisa de como as religiões têm realmente se comportado, com vários meios de coerção utilizados. Links Externos * ''Pascal's Sucker Bet by Jim Huber * Reverse Pascal's Wager at strongatheism.net * Why It's Not a "Safer Bet" to Believe In God, or, Why Pascal's Wager Sucks by Greta Christina * The Amazing Atheist, Pascal's Wager Is Garbage, 11 Mar 2015 Referências